olegeeversefandomcom-20200215-history
Backstory of Olegeeverse
I would recommend to read this for extra informations about whole backstory thing. Weegee, Malleo, Walleo and Waweegee Before any of that happened, one of many versions of Olegs got infected by Weegee, but infection has gone wrong, as he transformed into Weegee-like being, but he was Fakegee Sooner or later, Olegee decided to create Olegeeverse, due of Achilleverse's existence (Achilleverse are basically universes that Achille has created) Universe itself has started with Weegee and Malleo fighting with Waweegee and Walleo in Team Death Battle, as they continued fighting for few hours, Waweegee got tired of this battle, as he charged "totally legal plot thing that will never be used ever again" beam, which will instakill anyone, who has power beyond 10 Billion PL, so Malleo noticed that and used Seal Technique on Weegee to save his life, Waweegee shoot that beam and instakilled Malleo (obviliously), as beam disappeared, Weegee noticed that his brother was cruelly killed by Waweegee's "TLPTTWNBUEA", as well as he realized that he got in BIG trouble, so he escaped quickly by flying away with enough speed, so Waweegee and Walleo couldn't finish him. After Weegee losing and leaving the battle against Walleo Bros, he got really mad since his brother was killed brutally, as he started searching the target to unleash his anger, he found Link Nukem, when he faced with him, he thought that he was just badass, but weak Link, so he tried to kill him, but Link Nukem easily knocks Weegee the hell outta here, sealing him with his own Seal Technique, when Weegee landed back in Olegeeverse, he thought that THIS cannot be any worse, and then...Gay Luigi's soul came out of Alternative Achilleverse, hitting right into Weegee and possessing his body, even tho he transformed Weegee's body into Gay Luigi's body and had full control, it was limited for time and got even more weaker, so when Possessed Weegee noticed that Hotel Mario and Gay Luigi has seen everything (Olegeeverse one, of course), an battle between of them has began, during this battle, Weegee was able to control himself for some time, but near battle, Weegee has completely obliterated Gay Luigi's soul in his inner body due of Weegee's Soul taking advantage over him, Weegee has became himself, breaking Gay Luigi's Seal, Weegee tried to explain some stuff, but Hotel Mario and Gay Luigi instantly attacked him, so he slapped both of them away, just like bugs. As Gwoman came into Hyrule Castle to warn King about potential threat, King has sended Link to stop Weegee, few minutes ago, Link has disappeared mysteriously, when Weegee came into Hyrule Castle and noticed King, King was about to began the battle, but when Weegee explained stuff, battle immediately stopped, King kinda apologize for trying to kill him, since Weegee was innocent in most of part Meanwhile, Link was in some mysterious room, where he encountered Weegee from one of Achilleverses (don't ask me why), Weegee one-shotted Link pretty quickly, but later... Link has gained some mysterious power called "Hyper Boost", as Triforce of Courage turns into Triforce of Rage, turning him into Dark Hyper Link, because of that huge power increase, Hyper Link defeated Weegee and successfully returned back to Hyrule Castle in his normal "Hyper Boost" state, oh and also ToR became back to ToC